


Forever by CHVRCHES

by clar1468



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clar1468/pseuds/clar1468
Summary: It takes places after s. 3 e. 6.I made this because Polo and Valerio need some love and because Forever by CHVRCHES is a banger and I wanted to make the memory behind it happy.- Polo has not killed anyone in this!-
Relationships: Valerio Montesinos Hendrich/Cayetana Grajera Pando/Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada, Valerio Montesinos Hendrich/Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Forever by CHVRCHES

“GET OUT! GET OUT” Polo yells, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He watches Valerio and Cayetana leave, sorrow filling his body, he actually only wanted Cayetana gone, but he knew it couldn’t be that way, Cayetana was correct when she said it had to be the three of them to work. In no way is it possible that Valerio wanted Polo and only Polo, he knows that hardly anyone wants him, he’s hard to love, ridden with anxiety and low self-esteem, no one wants that, not even his parents. He can see it in their eyes, they want a proper, strong man, not a fragile boy who doubts his every move and becomes way too attached and dependent on people he barely knows. A heavy sigh leaves his mouth and he heads to his room, ready to bury himself in his bed and self-loathe for days. 

Not long after he has started his own little pity party, he hears footsteps nearing his room, he quiets down, thinking it's just his parents who have gotten home and hopefully they won’t hear his cries and come in, but the footsteps get louder, stopping right at his door. Polo holds his breath and crawls further under his cover. The door creaks open and footsteps near the bed, they sound heavy, much heavier than his mothers, he peeks out from under the cover and sees Valerio’s shoes, a quiet whimper leaving his lips, this is much worse than his parents finding him. 

Valerio slowly pulls the cover off, revealing polo, his eyes bloodshot and his face tear-stained. Polo gulps and looks down, he can’t handle to look at Valerio, it hurts too much. “What’s going on Polo?” Valerio asks, his voice soft, much softer than normal and there are even hints of concern hiding in there. Polo glances up at him but quickly looks away. “As I said, I finally woke up and I don’t like what I see…” Polo whispers, it is kind of true, he had realized that he wasn’t in love with Cayetana, she was a rebound, someone to depend on when Carla left, he had realized that it’s Valerio he loves, actually loves, he had never felt that before and it scares him. 

Valerio gently cups Polo’s cheeks, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “I don’t believe that Polito, what’s going on?” he asks. Polo whimpers and tries to look away from Valerio’s concerned gaze. The mixture of Valerio’s touch, look and the mention of his nickname is too much. “I….” Polo’s breathing picks up, he gasps and pants quietly. His heart starts to pound and his body slowly begins to tremble. He scoots back and out of Valerio’s touch, stopping when his back hits the headboard of his bed. He pulls his knees to his chest and hugs himself, trying to ground himself. He can feel Valerio’s eyes on him, his worried glance. “Please leave” Polo whispers. “Please”. 

Short after the weight is moved from the bed and he hears his door open and close, finally he dares to look up, relieved to see Valerio gone, him being there was just too much to handle. He stretches out, laying spread out over his bed, staring at the ceiling, he has found that this helps him relax when he gets too overwhelmed with things. He zones out like usual, normally what would break this would be his parents calling to dinner or his alarm in the morning, but today it’s a text from Guzman. 

“Hey Polito, are you alright?” 

Polo raises an eyebrow at the text, it wasn’t like he skipped school or anything today so why would Guzman suddenly worry about him. 

“Hey Guz Guz, I’m alright, why are you asking?” 

He texts back, he wasn’t exactly alright, but he doesn’t want to bother Guzman with that right now plus there isn’t really anything he can do to help.

“Valerio was worried about you, so I just thought I would ask, but it’s good to hear you’re okay :)”

“Yeah, thanks for worrying, see you on Monday” 

Polo quickly sends the text and puts his phone away, going back to staring at the ceiling. Time passes by him and before he knows it, the sunlight from the next morning shines in on him, knocking on his door breaking his trance. “Leopoldo breakfast is ready, come eat some” Andrea announces. Polo groans and rubs his puffy eyes, getting up and going to the kitchen, shuffling past his mother’s worried glance. 

Once at the table the glances get worse. “What’s wrong honey?” Andrea asks. “Have you taken your pills?” Begoña. Polo sighs and just continue to eat, keeping his face down. “Don’t ignore me and look at us when we’re speaking to you Leopoldo” Begoña demands. Polo looks up at her, his eyes dull. “No, not yet mother,” Polo says quietly and looks back down at his food, continuing to eat it. “It’s important you take it dear, you know that,” Andrea says softly, gently touching Polo’s cheek. For just a split second he leans into her touch before moving away. “I know, I’ll go take it now,” he says and gets up, quickly walking to his bathroom to achieve the pills and get one. He hates taking them, they don’t do anything anymore, but his mothers won’t listen or Begoña won’t listen and she just convinces Andrea that what he’s saying isn’t true and he’s during it to get out of taking them. Begoña never believes him or listens to him, she doesn’t care about him, he’s just good publicity to her. 

\-----

Monday comes around and Polo is quietly sitting in the backseat of the car, looking out of the window, watching as they pass by the busy life of the city. He sighs, he desperately tries to stay home, telling Begona that his anxiety was too much, but of course, she didn’t care, she just told him to take his medication like it has some magic effect on him. He isn’t ready for today, he isn’t ready to face Cayetana and Valerio. “Brighten up Leopoldo, nobody wants to hang out with you if you frown all the time,” Begona says as she parks the car. Polo gives her a fake, overly sweet smile before getting out of the car, grabbing his bag with a tight grip on the straps and heading inside the school. 

Polo is met by Guzman and relief washes over him. “Goodmorning” Guzman says, smiling at Polo. He can’t help noticing that Guzman has been out in the sun this weekend, he has at least double the freckles as he did last he saw him. “Goodmorning, how was your weekend?”, “good, I spent some of it with Nadia”. A light blush tints Guzman’s cheeks at the mention of Nadia, Polo admires that, he admires their love, he envies it. “How was yours? You were okay, right?” Guzman asks, bringing Polo out of his thoughts. He frowns, he doesn't want to talk about the weekend, it still hurts. He opens his mouth to give Guzman a generic, reassuring reply, but he gets saved by the bell ringing them into class, a relieved sigh leaving Polo’s mouth as he hurriedly heads to the classroom and finds a seat the furthest from Cayetana and Valerio.

Classes pass by without trouble, but sadly lunch doesn’t. Polo is on his way outside to enjoy his lunch in the good weather and to hide from Valerio and Cayetana, but he doesn’t get that far. Cayetana stops Polo in the hallway, pulling him to the side. “Why have you been ignoring me the whole weekend? What is going on with you Polo? Huh? what about our future?” she asks, words flying out of her mouth, Polo hardly understanding any of it. She grabs him and shakes him, desperate for an answer. Polo can hardly understand her word vomit and it seems that the whole ordeal is overwhelming him causing him to have an anxiety attack. He’s breathing picks up as his senses fail him, his hearing fading and vision blurry, panic begins to fill him and he soon starts to tremble all over, but Cayetana being in distress and sorrow doesn’t notice and she continues to shake and question the poor boy.

She eventually gives up on him and leaves him there in the hallway. Polo stumbles to the bathroom and then the floor, his body weak from the lack of oxygen due to his hyperventilation. He crawls to the corner and pulls his knees to his chest, hugging himself to try and create pressure on his body, making him feel as if he is being held since that usually helps him. Sadly, it doesn’t have the same effect when he does it himself. He gasps for air, his body feels like it’s burning. He rips off his blazer and crawls to the sink, using it to pull himself up, he needs his pills, he needs help before he passes out. “Help” he gasps, falling to the floor with a thud as his knees buckle under him. He grunts as he hits the floor and curls up in a fetus position.

As a blessing in disguise, the thud alerts the others of his destination. Gúzman, Ander and Valerio rush to his side, Gúzman immediately pulls Polo into his lap. “I got you, Polito, we’re here” he whispers as he pulls him into a tight hug, that’s what grounded Polo the last time Gúzman saw one of his attacks. Polo seems to be too far in for the hug to help, he continues to gasp for air, his vision almost gone now. Valerio’s heartaches, he has seen this happen many times at Polo’s house. “Gúzman please let me hold him,” Valerio says softly and kneels down next to him. He is hesitant at first, but he is desperate to help his friend and carefully hands him over to Valerio. Valerio holds him tight and sings “Your Song” by Elton John to him, despite Polo loving the song and loving when Valerio sings, it’s not what calms him, it’s the smell of Valerio cologne. He inhales the scent, his breathing slowly calming down and returning to normal and he shakingly wraps his arms around Valerio’s waist. The boys let out breaths of relief, happy to see Polo well or at least better. 

After a while, once Polo is calm enough to function, Ander offers to drive him home. “N-no, no...my my….no, my mom will be be...my mom will be mad” he stutters. Ander frowns along with the other boys, they all dislike Begona, fully aware of the fact that she is most likely the biggest cause for Polo’s anxiety. “Okay, I’ll drive you to my place and we can play games like when we were younger, sounds good?” he asks. Polo weakly nods and smiles just a little, showing how grateful he is for them. He lets go of Valerio and shakingly get back on his feet, Guzmán supporting him. “Sounds great, Guzmán are you joining too? then it’ll really be like when we were kids” Polo asks, his smile a little bigger as he remembers the fond memories of them playing games all night. 

Valerio senses that he is no longer needed and sneaks out of the room, Guzmán and Ander get it under control. He watches as they leave school and presumably drive to Guzmán’s house. Valerio is assured that Polo will be in good hands, but he would still prefer if he was in his.

\-----  
The week goes by fairly smoothly after that, Ander and Guzmán make sure to keep Cayetana away and Valerio willingly stays away, he is satisfied with just watching him or at least until he notices his favourite hoodie is gone, it has to be at Polo’s. 

After school he heads to Polo’s place and luckily for Valerio only Polo is home, he knows Polo’s mothers wouldn’t have let him in. He walks to Polo’s room and gently knocks on the door. “Go away mom” Polo groaned from behind the door, the threat doesn’t stop Valerio and he walks right in. Polo is wearing his hoodie, hugging himself as he lays spread out on the bed as he usually does. “Mom I’m not in the moo...Hi, Valerio” Polo says awkwardly and sits up. “Why are you here?” he asks, Valerio looks at him, he can’t take the hoodie, Polo needs it and he looks so cute in it. “I came to get my hoodie, but you can keep it….I think we need to talk Polo” he says and Polo sighs, he hates those words “we need to talk” always means trouble or sorrow. “I don’t like how things ended between us, I think we have a real connection and I don’t wanna lose it...I know Cayetana made you believe it had to be all of us or nothing, but I don’t believe that...I really think we could work, I need you Polo and I’m confident enough to say that you need me too” he says and gently takes Polo’s hands in his. His rings are cold against Polo’s burning hot skin. Polo gulps and looks away. “I don’t know Valerio...maybe it’s best if we just part ways?” he says unsurely.

“If you want to give us a chance, come to Teatro Barceló tonight,” Valerio says and walk away, leaving Polo alone to his thoughts. 

Afternoon rolls around, Polo is laying spread out on his bed, is he ready and willing to give it a chance with Valerio? he isn’t sure, he is scared, so many things can go wrong, like Cayetana can mess up their future with her great ability to lie and manipulate or maybe the relationship can’t work without her, maybe she was right when she said that they were three gears needing each other to work, his mind was racing and it had been since Valerio gave him that ultimatum.

Suddenly his phone rings, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looks at the display, Ander. “Hey man, I just wanna hear how you’re feeling, you haven’t been replying to my texts,” Ander says once Polo picks up. “Sorry, I just got a lot on my mind,” Polo says quietly. “You can talk to me, what’s going on?” Ander asks, his voice soft and comforting, just what Polo needs. He tells Ander about it all, about the relationship with Valerio and Cayetana, the break-up and now the ultimatum. “That’s rough buddy, but I say...go for it, there’s one thing I’ve learned from being sick and it’s that life is short and it can end before you know it, so take those chances, run the risks, meet the love of your life but most of all just live life to the fullest because tomorrow is not promised,” Ander says. 

Polo listens intensely, nodding along as Ander talks. “You’re right...I think I already met the love of my life, I’m not letting that get away because I’m scared, I won’t let my fears hold me back anymore...I’m gonna go get him!” he says and hangs up, eager to get going and find Valerio before it’s too late.

Polo gets up and puts on the striped button up Begona had picked out for him earlier. He checks himself in the mirror, he looks presentable, nice even. He sighs and takes a deep breath, preparing himself to go. “You can do this Polo, you have to do this, you have to get Valerio” he mutters to himself, building his confidence up. 

He enters the club and heads straight to the dancefloor where the friends always hang out. Once he reaches the stairs “Forever” by CHVRCHES plays, adding tension to the moment, the song perfectly describes how polo felt amazingly. He looks out at the crowd and soon spots Valerio who lights up as he sees him. They both begin walking towards each other, meeting in the middle of the floor. They stand so close to each other, Polo could feel Valerio's rapid heartbeat and his warm breath on his lips “You came,” Valerio says, his teeth glowing in the UV light over them. Polo cups Valerio’s face and kisses him, he feels that that was the best reply in this situation and Valerio seems to agree because he reciprocates the kiss. Eventually, they part their lips to catch their breath, Polo lets out a happy little chuckle and hides his face in Valerio’s shoulder. The world stands still around them, it was just him and Valerio slowly dancing to “Forever”, free from worry and hurt, Polo felt at peace for once.

Polo glances up at Valerio, his eyes already on him. Polo licks his lips as he watches Valerio’s plum lips glisten in the UV light. He felt nervous, like the first time they were together, it felt so different now. “You think too much, just kiss me” Valerio whispers and closes his eyes, waiting for Polo’s lips to touch his. Polo huffs out a laugh and kisses Valerio, he feels sparks between them and his whole body tingles. For once, he is truly happy.


End file.
